


【遊戲王ARC-V】Ljakarav

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy
Summary: 舊文搬運．標題來自排灣族語的榮耀禮．可能最近作業一直在做原住民主題腦袋ㄎ一ㄤ到什麼了．如標題，引用了排灣族的設定





	【遊戲王ARC-V】Ljakarav

**Author's Note:**

> 稍微解釋下，排灣族傳統上來說通常認定女巫是必須尊崇的存在，並且女巫血統理論上是會遺傳的。  
> 女巫的地位極高，可以和貴族平起平坐，話語權與頭目在某些方面同等甚至超越的高。  
> 以及至今為止台灣的原住民族中未曾出現過男巫。

從女巫師長那領受的羽毛和虹色珠子放置於一旁，至今的遊矢依然覺得一切都是如此的不可置信。

明明沒有女巫血統的，明明應該是傾聽不到山靈聲音的。

這件事應該是沒有告知他人的。

應該說，女巫師長是如何發現的？我能溝通山靈的這件事？

 

清晨的微光從枝葉層疊的狹間落下，在落葉舖成的柔軟地面上留下了點點斑駁。

粹著毒的箭矢順著風流刺進了獵物中，泛黑的血液從梅花鹿的腹部汩汩而出。

第幾天了，與部族失散這是第幾天了？

收拾著獵物並處理毛皮等，在內心如此深思著。

幾天前的出獵在遭遇外族的襲擊後獵人團因而失散，獨自一人迷失在山林中，身上僅有匕首與弓箭的情況也無法藉由砍斷樹苗辨認方向。

迷失在外五天了，找不到附近的部落尋求停留，也陷入了斷糧危機。

而且現況太奇異了，理應有著不少族人居住的山林會多日看不到任何外出的獵人或行商，只有動物與植物存在的森林，簡直像是......

有什麼「存在」在阻止我離開一般。

 

好幾天了，傾聽著來自各處的低語，找不到源頭，也沒有尋找的念頭。

不聽，不見。

這樣就好了，活在自己的世界就好了。

腳步是堅定的，但動作中，帶著猶豫。

 

山洞外的雨勢如雷落下般的兇猛，地面上已經形成了滾滾泥流。

這是第七天。

暫時被困在山洞內的我烤著火，驅趕著蚊蟲，也在驅趕著感受到的些許寒意。

洞外天色昏黑，有些昏沉的我，在大雨淅瀝的伴奏下恍惚的進入了夢鄉。

今日的夢境依然是一片漆黑中帶著一絲光芒，閃爍著金色與黑紅色交雜的道路，像是想指引著我前往何方。

依舊是猶豫，不敢前進的猶豫。

道路的彼端能聽見低嘯，不是我認知上的野獸，是更為異常的存在。

是高位的，地位上堪比山靈的存在。

沒有來由的直覺讓我如此認定著。

又是一陣低嘯傳來，這回，感受到了一絲善意。

該前進嗎，還是繼續迷惘？

七日下來隱約察覺到我現在所在的地方或許不是現實了，而是某個介於現實與夢境的地方。

低嘯越來越近了，伴著一點親近感。

正當我還在猶豫不決時，龐大的身影靠近了，在我的身旁蹭著。

如燄閃耀的紅與青翠的綠結合的異色眼眸格外的引人注目，赤紅的的龐大身軀令人不禁升起了一絲敬畏。

「…….龍？」

直覺告訴我這不是傳說的百步蛇，龍這個名稱出現在我的腦中。

 

然後，我發現我可以跟「祂」溝通了，無需言語。

從祂那邊傳來希望我不再迷惘的意念.....是這樣嗎？

因為......我對於一直一來能夠察覺到山靈們的聲音視而不見，逃避著女巫師長的女巫認定遲遲不接受傳承的原因嗎？

「我只是......想用歌聲，用吟唱讓族裡的大家開開心心的，而已。」

聽見山靈的聲音非我所願，那是女巫令人尊敬的力量。

而且，不只是山靈而已......還有逝去的靈，動物的靈，生人的靈傳來的意念。

恐懼的，害怕的，喜悅的，還有，來自族人的，不以為然的。

對於帶給大家笑容這件事的。

我對這些意念感到恐懼而逃離了這一切，不去聽也不去溝通。

然後，開始了能稱為自娛自樂的行為。

『是......迷惘嗎？以及逃避？』

傳來了肯定的意念。

 

異色的眼眸看向我，逐漸的，從龐大的龍型轉化成了人形。

一個穿著著長袍的異色少年。

「你做的事沒有錯，不要迷惘了，我們，會支持你的。」

「山靈們很喜歡你的娛樂啊。」

 

感覺到心中有什麼乍然的放鬆了下來。

是肯定的，我的作為是被肯定的。

不是一昧的被否認跟漠視。

思及此的這刻，我睜開了眼。

入目所及的不是困著我多日的山林，而是用石板搭建而成，充滿著安心感的房間。

「夢中夢......是嗎？」

連山靈都看不下去我的逃避了啊.......

這麼想著，嘴角卻勾起了淡淡的微笑。

 

桌上的羽毛與珠子反射著光芒，不知何時多出了淺藍色的水晶。

來自山靈的榮耀禮啊......

是時候該面對一直逃避的事了。

很多很多，不過

「無論如何，還是給大家帶來歡笑吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> 巫是影射什麼，傾聽到的聲音又是影射什麼，就麻煩大家自行意會了。  
> 突然的想寫這樣的遊矢。


End file.
